Forever and a Day: A Tale From Long Ago
by TwilightsChild
Summary: Stories of the Silver Millenium and the tales of love between one Princess of the Moon, and a Prince from Earth. New story, trying my luck at the older stuff PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago, there was a time called the Silver Millennium- a great peaceful time when kingdoms lived happily on all the planets in the Solar System. The greatest kingdom of them all was the Moon Palace. The ruler of the Moon Palace was one of a kind; no one could be more perfect than then Queen Serenity. She was soft spoken and calm, beautiful and powerful- perfect. The only one who could compare to this wonderful woman was her daughter- Princess Serenity, and this is where our story begins.

Hiding deep in the bushes of the royal rose garden Princess Serenity giggled and ducked as Luna, her cat- roamed around looking for her. "Serenity, its time to get ready for your guests. Come on now, enough play time." She said, getting tired of chasing the ten year old.

"Party time!" Serena said jumping out from one of the many white rose-colored bushes, and nearly scaring her cat guardian to death.

Moments later the little princess was rushed about the castle, a nursemaid fixing her hair as another brought out her gown. Once dressed she was ushered into the ballroom to wait for the guests to arrive.

"Serena, you look lovely." Said the queen smiling at her young daughter, watching her blush. "Today is a very important gathering, this is the first time the Earth kingdom is visiting the Moon. You must be on your best behavior, and please be nice to their son." She said eyeing her sometimes-mischievous daughter.

"Yes momma." She replied sweetly, taking her place next to her mother's throne as the music began to play and the large doors began to open.

Young Serena waited patiently while all the guests entered, last but not least the royalty of Earth came through and it seemed like time had stopped for several moments as she laid her eyes on the Prince of Earth for the first time.

He was tall, possibly fourteen maybe fifteen; he had black hair that shone blue under the many lights and deep dark blue eyes. She couldn't hear her mother speaking to his father nor the music that played, all she could hear was the sound of her tiny heart beating rapidly.

"Serenity?" Her mother said, knocking the girl back into reality. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for something.

Quickly remembering her little role in this, she turned and smiled at the people in front of her, "Welcome to the Moon." She said, her eyes fixing on the young boy. The crowd cheered around her as the party started up, the boy finally looking up at her. Her breath caught slightly, and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks- a small smirk formed on his face as he broke their eyes contact and moved among the crowd.

The music was loud but, the voices of the guests were much louder, Serena had to cover her ears so she wouldn't go crazy. Finally her mother released her to mingle with the rest of the people in the large hall. Trying not to get squashed, she pressed her body against the walls and made her way through the crowd.

It took a large majority of her time searching through the throng of people, but finally she found him. Leaning against one of the refreshment tables, looking quite bored.

"So your Princess Serenity?" He said before she could utter a sound; though she doubted her voice would have been up to the task.

"Serena." She said smiling a bit, a blush on her cheeks. "Though, I don't think I've been told your name?" She asked tilting her head slightly as if that would help.

"Darien." He answered simply, his eyes drifting over the crowd.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Darien." She said smiling even bigger. He looked down at her, an amused smile across his face.

Just then the music slipped into a more upbeat melody, and guests started grabbing partners like crazy. A young woman of maybe seventeen walked over to them, her face already blushing.

"Prince Endymion? Would you care to dance?" She said softly, holding out her hand. He looked up at the woman and gave her a charming smile.

"I'm sorry, but I've just asked the Princess to honor me. Though she hasn't given me a proper response yet..." He said turning to Serena, who was completely taken aback.

He held out his hand for her's and pleaded softly with his eyes. So all she could do was smile politely at the older woman and take his hand. He led her onto the floor as they danced, he became pleasantly surprised that a girl as young as she could keep up with him. When it ended, Serena could feel her mother's eyes on the back of her neck- she turned and quickly found her mother standing among other older woman. She gave her a reassuring smile and followed Darien back to the refreshment stand.

"So your name is Endymion?" She asked, she couldn't help but think he lied to her.

"Officially, yes. I'm just like you; I like to be called Darien. Right, Serenity?" he said smirking at her.

"Right"

"I've been wondering...What's with your hair? It looks like you have two meatballs on your head." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Serena blinked at him, her first reaction was to take offense to his comment but her mother's words drifted into her head 'Please be nice to their son'. "I don't see anything wrong with them. They are a legacy among the woman in my family." She answered, her head held high. This just got another amused look from the little Prince.

"Guests, I'm sorry to say this party must come to an end." The Queen said from her throne, the guests made groaning noises- no one wanted the party to end. "I know, I'm terribly sorry. We must do this again!" Her mother went on to thank individual groups of people for coming, but Serena had already turned her attention back to Darien.

"Whatever you say." He said. That was that, the end of the party, the end of the day, but the start of something very brand new.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day In The Life

"La la la la... la na ha..." Soft humming came through the opening of the highest window in the palace. The room was decorated in light shades of pink and white- moderately of course. A large pink canopy bed took up most of the room on the far right wall, the sheets made up neatly with tiny purple and red pillows adorning the top half. Large portraits of the royal family hung along an entire side of the wall opposite the bed; of people- who even if the portrait weren't there, it would be hard to forget the faces. Two small doors facing each other on opposite side of the room: one inevitably leading to the rest of the house- the other was opened and leads to a private bathroom. Lastly sat a white elegant dressing table of gigantic size.

Where the Princess herself sat: fifteen, stunning and brushing her long wavy hair. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue now- piercing but fortunately they didn't lose their warmth over the years. There she sat, humming softly to herself as she tried her best to straighten her curly bangs so they stood somewhat straight, her small attempt to cover her crescent moon. Luna sat on the edge of the table looking more disapproving then ever.

Today the Princess was off to keep relations with the Earth Kingdom- after so many years of no contact. She had never been before, and unfortunately was leaving by herself. She wasn't sure how many people knew of the Moon Kingdom- though she didn't want to hide who she was necessarily, she just wanted to have a slight chance of a normal day just as any Earthian might.

"La la... Before you even give me yet another lecture, I've already discussed this with Mother, she thinks its a good idea," Serena said setting the brush lightly on the table and turning her head side to side to make sure everything was final. Before the cat had a chance to speak she stood up and took a few steps back to make sure everything was as perfect as possible.

The young Princess stood half twirling in a white dress that reached just barely below her knees- a closefitting light pink belt wrapped the dress elegantly around her slender waist. Pink silk strips were lined on all the edges of the garment, including the neckline that dropped slightly low. She left her hair down, only held back with pink barrettes on either side of her head- clasping it back a bit farther than her ears. Walking to the her bed she picked up the tossed pink garment and wrapped it around her shoulders, strapping it at the bodice of her dress, letting it fall loosely on her arms- straight to her elbows. "I'm ready!" She announced with a big smile to no one more than her reflection.

Earth was so much different than that of the perfectionist Moon Kingdom, so many colors loomed in every direction, and large shops and vendors of all kinds lined most of the public streets. Hundreds of people walked along dressed very casually, looking or just passing by the ever-pestering vendors.

Serena was stunned by so much action in one place. Something glinting caught in the corner of her eye, turning she looked into the slight distance and there it was- The Earth Palace. It was enormous even from afar, and she began to wonder if all the people of the whole kingdom lived in it!

All of sudden she was thrust forward by two young woman maybe a couple years older than she, "Um, sorry," She said to the two- who gave her the very faintest of attention; barely more than a glare. "Humph," She puffed out her cheeks a bit- an old habit she had from her younger days, "That was rather rude..."

"I agree, no one should be treated like that- especially all dressed up and out by themselves..." A deep voice penetrated her huffing; snapping her head around and a chill ran up her spin.

In front of her was a very tall, raven-headed young man. Drop dead gorgeous man to be exact. His clothes were casual, but not too much; just a pair of pressed dark gray slacks and a white and tan shirt that clung so stunningly to his arms. His plain black glasses gave off a slight glare, which was nothing to what the rest of him radiated. He was surely in college, or very soon to be on his way.

Serena stood dumbstruck for moments on end, something pinned away at her but she couldn't quite place the feeling. She could feel her cheeks beginning to blush just from standing there looking like an idiot. Shaking her head hard once she gave a small almost coy smile looking up at him. "Yeah well, maybe everyone treats out-of-planet people the same, though it was my first encounter- I might just have to see how the rest of the day treats me..." She said letting the rest of it hang in a slight indication.

"Out-of-planet, really? Where from?" He asked letting his head tilt softly to the side, a small smile lifting his lips.

She let her head tilt in the opposite direction, "The Moon to be exact..." She watched his head fall a bit lower, watching something on her. Without even realizing it she had been twirling a small bit of pink satin ribbon in her hands while talking. She cleared her throat slightly, the ribbon happened to be near the small crevice between her breasts. His head snapped gently back up and a big sheepish smile appeared over his face.

"Well Miss Out-of Planet, we'll just have to see that your day gets better from here, allow me to help with that," He said holding out his elbow to her. She took it with care, as if touching him might break him- and the illusion of her Earthian Goddess disappear.

But he stayed there.


End file.
